The Chronicles of VDay
by sapphire-wind-dragon
Summary: My brain is fried, so no summary's coming. Just go in and read. The title should be selfexplanatory.
1. Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I OWN EVERYTHING! -lightning crackles behind her-  
**Lawyer 1: **Ahem…  
**Me: **Huh? -turns to see angry lawyers with briefcases and cell phones- You found me!  
**Lawyer 2: **What do you own?  
**Me: **-sniffles- nothing…  
**Chibi: **You own me!  
**Fluff: **and me!  
**Angst: **and me, unfortunately…  
**Me: **really?  
-All three muses nod-  
**Me: **-squeals- OKAY! -turns to angry lawyers- fine, I don't own Naruto! HAPPY!?  
**Lawyers: **Yes. -turns and leaves all at once-  
**Me: **how do they do that? -chibi, fluff and sapphire all stare as angst…angsts-

**Warnings:** Um, besides the obvious shounen-ai aka boy love…nothing really…except for some fluff and sap! But it's a V-day fic, what do you except?!  
**Fluff: **YAY! FLUFF!  
**Angst: **why me?  
**Me: **I'll write an angst story after this okay?  
**Angst: **-nods and goes back to…angsty-  
**Chibi: **what about the chibis? -sniffles-  
**Me: **-huggles chibi- don't worry! I'll write a chibi one too!  
**Chibi: **YAY! -huggles one of her many plushies, which just happens to be a Naru-chan plushie-

February 14th.

Valentine's Day.

V-Day.

All different names, but to one dark, brooding avenger, it spells D-Day. The day when the already annoying fan girls become even more annoying with their sappy pink Valentines, too sweet chocolate and pathetic declarations of love.

Uchiha Sasuke only had two goals in mind: avenge his clan by killing Itachi and rebuilding said clan with female. Unfortunately, these goals seemed out of reach for one young boy as he laid in bed doing what he does best, brooding.

Meanwhile, across the village of Konoha, an energetic, loud-mouthed ninja was getting down to eating his main supplement of nutrition…

"RAMEN!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted as he dove into his dish. He was so intensely into it that he ignored the knocking on the door, the doorbell ringing and finally the inhuman screech of one Haruno Sakura.

"NARUTO, ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Choking on his ramen, Naruto had a difficult choice; finish his ramen or answer the door of the girl he'd been crushing on since forever.

"NARU-"

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" An energetic voice answered.

The pink-haired kunoichi stood, blinking for a few moments, trying to gather her wits. "Morning, Naruto."

Thinking she'd come over to tell of her love to him and not to one teme who shall remain nameless, he let her in. "Let me just clean up really quickly." He ran around his small apartment, throwing away empty ramen containers and picking up dirty clothes.

Scrunching her face at the mess and smell of her teammate's apartment, she sat down on the bright orange couch 'Who has a bright orange couch?' Inner Sakura screamed in disdain, and waited for Naruto to finish.

After quickly cleaning, Naruto flung himself onto the couch, causing both him and Sakura to bounce up with it. "So, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

Sakura smiled her little smile. "I'm fine. I just came to ask you something."

Naruto leaned in closer. "Yes…?"

Sakura's cheeks were brushed with pink. "Well, you see, we've known each other for a long time, right?"

Naruto nodded, his fox grin beginning to split his face. "And…?" he pushed.

Sakura began fiddling with her hands. "And I was just wondering…"

Naruto was about on top of the poor kunoichi. "Wondering…?"

Sakura shut her eyes and shouted "DOYOUKNOWWHATSASUKE-KUNWOULDWANTFORVALENTINE'SDAY!?"

Taking a minute to decode what came out of the kunoichi's mouth, Naruto's grin instantly deflated to a frown and he crossed his arms, sulking. "No, I don't know what Sasuke-teme would want?"

Sakura frowned. "Oh, well thanks anyway." She stood up, brushing off her skirt and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like that teme?"

Sakura frowned. "Because Sasuke-teme is the coolest boy in the whole village, not to mention the cutest."

Naruto fiddled with his thumbs. "But he treats you really bad. Why do you still like him?"

As Inner Sakura was getting annoyed, Sakura was trying to keep her cool. "Because I know one day he'll return my love."

"But…"

"No buts, Naruto! He's the only one I'll ever love, so just stop!" Sakura shouted as she turned towards the door again.

Naruto stared after the pink-haired kunoichi walk out his door, feeling his already fragile heart cracking a little more.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Between avoiding fan girls and attempting to train, Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed. Ignoring the screeches of the annoyances outside the Uchiha Estate, he leapt from roof to roof, avoiding them all.

Finally landing in the same area where the dobe had been tied up after not finding the bell so many years ago, he leaned against a tree, waiting.

"Speaking of the dobe, where is he?" the avenger murmured to himself. Usually the dobe would always meet him here to spar. It wasn't something they talked about, it just happened.

After ten minutes, Sasuke became annoyed. He was about to forget about it when he heard someone call his name. Since it didn't end with 'teme' and wasn't ear-splitting loud, he assumed it was who he was waiting for.

"Sasuke-kun!" a pink-haired blotch was seen running up to him.

Withholding an annoyed groan, Sasuke turned to see Sakura run up to him, something pink in hand. "Hn." was his usual response.

Sakura smiled, still breathing hard. "Good thing I found you. I was about to give up."

'Damn.' Sasuke thought as he stuck his hands in his pocket, waiting for her to finish.

Sakura began to fidget. "Well, um, it's Valentine's day and all…"

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'To quote Shikamaru, how troublesome.' He zoned out for a moment until something pink was shoved at him. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at the red-face girl.

"Here! I made it for you, Sasuke-kun." Her hands began to shake as the two shinobi were at a stand-still, Valentine in shaking hands and the other occupant just glaring because Uchiha's don't stare, they glare.

Sakura began to sweat when the Valentine stayed in her hand. "Sasuke-kun…" she began, but Sasuke cut her off by turning around.

"If you spent more time training and less making pointless Valentine's, you'd be a better shinobi." With that, he leapt into the trees, leaving a heartbroken kunoichi behind, still clutching the Valentine.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hokage Mountain. The place where the great Hokages were forever carved in stone. The place where a certain young blonde boy sat, just staring out over everything.

'Sakura-chan will always like Sasuke-teme, no matter what I do…' Naruto told himself.

_Good riddance kit…_

_What do you mean, Kyubi?_

_I mean, you're too good for her. You need someone that will be able to keep up with you._

Naruto snorted. _And you would know about this, how…?_

_Don't snap at me, kit. I'm more than a thousand years old. I know these things._

_Sure…_

Kyubi might have answered back, but Naruto suddenly sensed someone behind him. Sighing inwardly, Naruto greeted the person. "Can I help you, teme?"

Sasuke inwardly snorted. "No dobe." He sat down next to the blonde fox. The two lapsed in silence for a few moments until Naruto finally broke it.

"Why?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why what, dobe?"

Ignoring the insult, Naruto clarified. "Why don't you date Sakura-chan? She's pretty, smart and in love with you."

"She's in love with an image, not me."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, dobe, that if I woke up missing an arm and a leg, she wouldn't be 'in love with me'."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke stood up. "Why do you care, dobe?"

Naruto frowned at the insult. "Shut up, teme." came the usual retort, but without the same feeling. "I don't know why. You have all these people that love you and what do I have? No one." Naruto hugged his knees to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees.

Sasuke stared down at the blonde. "Dobe." was all he said as he stuck his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Naruto listened to him walk away, still staring out at the sunset. He was almost certain that the other ninja had left until he heard a faint voice. "You have me."

Eyes wide, Naruto turned to see nothing but dust that the other ninja shook up. He smiled, a real smile, feeling better about himself.

Turning to the twilight sky, he mused. "Thanks teme. You have me too…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Valentine's Day is seen as a day for lovers, but what others don't know is that it's also a day for friendship, whether it be as small as a companion to sit with you or a true smile breaking through a mask.

**Me: **Well, I was going for fluff, but apparently this happened…I should probably change my warnings for the fluff on account there was none…  
**Fluff: **No kiss? -sniffles-  
**Angst: **I liked it until the end where you had to ruin it with your sap!  
**Me: **Hm…maybe next time I'll do fluff…  
**Angst: **HEY! What about my angst?  
**Me: **I have to finish my other V-day stories!  
**Angst: **-grumbles-  
**Me: **Reviews make me, chibi and fluff happy but flames make angst happy, as bad as that sounds for a muse…


	2. Love?

**Disclaimer: **I thought we already went through this!**  
Lawyer 3: **Do it again…**  
Me: **You like kicking me when I'm done, don't you?**  
Angst: **So do I.**  
Lawyer 4: **-opens briefcase- Do it or else…-takes out a bunch of papers-**  
Me: **-scans- blah, blah, blah…WHAT? NOT MY PLUSHIES!  
**Lawyer 5: **-nods-  
**Me: **-sad eyes- fine, I don't own Naruto…now leave me plushies alone!  
**Lawyers: **-nod and leaves at once again-  
**Me: **I really need to figure out how they do that…

**Warnings:** If you read the first chapter, I'm assuming you already figured out, but in case you didn't, there's shounen-ai here!  
**Fluff: **Can we get fluff in this one?  
**Me: **I'll try  
**Fluff:** -cheers-

Not knowing much love in his life, Sabaku Gaara didn't understand why his one true friend was seemingly so happy about the date.

"How can you not understand V-Day?" Uzumaki Naruto sat in the Kazekage's office, mouth hanging open as he stared at his fellow Jinchuuriki.

Narrowing his eyes at not understanding something, Gaara opened his mouth. "What is there to understand? This Valentine's Day is there for girls to give boys hearts. They're not even real."

Naruto sweat dropped at his friend's declaration. "Well, they represent your heart."

Gaara nodded, still confused. "So these hearts are made of paper?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes!" He spread his arms out at all the pink and red paper covering the paperwork.

Gaara stared at the pink and his eye twitched. "What is this bright color?"

"It's called pink. It's um…a color of a heart, I guess."

Gaara leaned back, smug. "So this pink is used to blind while you attack?"

Naruto sighed. "Not exactly…"

Gaara frowned. "Then…"

Naruto cut him off. "You don't have to use the pink! How about red? You like red, yes?"

"It is closer to a true heart, yes."

Not wanting to know how his friend knew what a heart looked like, Naruto held up scissors. "Now take the red." He grabbed a red paper and handed both the paper and the scissors to Gaara.

Gaara stared at the items in his hand, nonexistent eyebrow raising.

Naruto sighed again. "Here." He took the paper and slowly began cutting a heart out. "Like this." He handed it back to Gaara.

Gaara stared at the cutout. "This is not a heart."

Naruto, finally fed up, threw his arms in the air. "Never mind! Just, keep it and give it to someone you like!"

"But I'm not a girl."

Naruto blinked. "Good point. Hmm…" He began to think as Gaara stared at the cutout in hand.

Naruto was about to answer when the door opened and Hyuga Neji walked in. "Naruto, Tsunada-sama wishes you back."

Forgetting about his friend, Naruto jumped up. "Thanks Neji!" Turning to the Kazekage, Naruto grinned and waved. "See ya, Gaara!"

He ran out the door, leaving Neji and Gaara staring after him. Clearing his throat, Neji stared at all the pink and red. "Um, Kazekage-sama, what may I ask were you and Naruto doing?"

Gaara ignored him and stared at the heart in his hand. Neji was about to ask again when Gaara stood up.

"Hyuga?"

"Yes?"

Gaara walked over, heart still in hand. "You are a skilled shinobi. One of the best I've seen."

Neji nodded slowly, confused. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

The two ninja stood in silence for a few awkward moments. Neji was about to ask permission to leave when something red was handed to him.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"I don't understand, but here is my heart."

Neji took the heart and stared at it, feeling his cheeks pinken as he cursed himself for letting his emotions show.

Gaara turned back and began cleaning off his desk of all the blinding pink and red paper Naruto had left.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes, Hyu…" Gaara turned to dismiss the ninja when he was met with a pair of lips.

Standing awkwardly for a few moments, Neji pulled away, staring at the stunned Kazekage.

"Hyuga?" Gaara asked, gathering his wits.

"Yes, Gaara?" Neji teased, throwing caution into the wind.

Gaara stared at him, then at the heart held in Neji's hand, standing in silence.

Deciding to take his leave, Neji gave Gaara one more kiss on the cheek then turned. "Can't wait until White Day, Gaara." He turned and left, leaving a stunned Kazekage behind.

Gaara stared at the closed door until Temari came in. "Gaara? Something wrong?" She asked, cautious to not evoke the ninja.

Gaara turned to Temari. "Temari. What is White Day?" A little smile was on his face, almost shocking Temari to death.

**Me: **That was an awkward ending  
**Fluff: **KISS! -throws confetti in happiness-  
**Me**: A lot shorter than my other one, but a little fluffier and humorous.  
**Chibi: **Will they have babies?  
**Me: **-blinks- what?  
**Chibi: **Nothing -smiles cutely as she huggles Gaara-plushie-  
**Me: **-nods- okay…Once again reviews are like cake to me…  
**Angst: **flame her! Tell her she's horrible!  
**Me: -**pouts- that's it! No angst for you!  
**Angst: -**eye twitches- what?


End file.
